mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Executive Assistant (Comic Book)
Executive Assistant is a an American comic book series published by Aspen MLT about a group of highly trained bodyguards and assassins. Created by writer David Wohl and artist Eduardo Francisco, the series premiered in 2009 and expanded into a multiple-title shared universe in 2011. Executive Assistant Iris: No Surrender (Volume 2, Issue 1) After her husband is brutally murdered, no-nonsense executive Diane Coverdale takes over his business, only to narrowly escape an attempt on her own life as well. To protect herself, she hires Executive Assistant Acteia, a young woman who has been trained from an early age to be a deadly and loyal bodyguard. Acteia saves Diane's life on several occasions (and chases away a paparazzi helicopter to boot), but it turns out that Diane's opponents are more interested in her bodyguard than in her. Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.48.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.49.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.49.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.49.21 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.49.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.49.54 AM.png Executive Assistant Iris: Welcome to Paradise (Volume 2, Issue 2) Acteia wakes up in a hospital bed. She escapes the facility only to find herself trapped on an island in the Maldives. Fellow Executive Assistants Iris, Rose, and Juniper are there as well, working for Duncan Villone. Acteia fights off the brainwashed Iris and Rose and negotiates an escape from the island, but Duncan and the Assistants reveal that they were merely testing and evaluating her abilities. Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.50.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.50.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.53.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.53.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.53.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.53.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.53.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.54.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.54.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.55.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.56.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.56.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.56.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.56.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.56.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.57.04 AM.png Executive Assistant Iris: What Have You Done for Me Lately (Volume 2, Issue 3) Acteia returns to Diane and resumes her old job duties. She accompanies her boss to Las Vegas to negotiate a business deal with Duncan. At the meeting, Duncan activates the mind control chip he implanted in Acteia on the island and orders her to kill Diane, which she does. Iris, who has also been fitted with a mind control chip is ordered to eliminate Acteia. Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.57.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.58.14 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.58.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.58.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.59.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.59.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.59.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.59.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.59.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 2.00.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 2.00.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 2.00.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 2.00.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 2.01.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 2.01.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 2.01.21 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 2.01.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 2.01.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 2.01.57 AM.png Executive Assistant Orchid: Clipped (Issue 3) The third issue of a three-issue spinoff of "The Hit List" story focused on Orchid, a disillusioned Executive Assistant. Executive Assistant Violet: Every Breath You Take (Issue 2) The second issue of a three-issue spinoff of "The Hit List" story focused on Violet, the daughter of an Executive Assistant who has recently become an Assistant in her own right. Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.56.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.56.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.56.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.56.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.56.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.56.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.57.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.57.08 PM.png Executive Assistant Violet: Cornered (Issue 3) Now under Villone's control, a brainwashed Violet tries to kill her employer. Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.53.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.53.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.53.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.53.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.54.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.54.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.54.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.54.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.54.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.54.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-15 at 1.55.08 PM.png Executive Assistant Iris: What a Girl Wants (Volume 2, Issue 4) "The Hit List" story returns to Iris, who realizes that she, too, is under Villone's mind control. During a mission to destroy a chemical plant, Iris tries to break free, only to be put under by Rose. The issue ends with a mesmerized Iris calmly holding an explosive as the timer ticks down to zero. Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.41.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.42.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.42.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.42.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.42.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.43.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.43.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.43.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.43.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.44.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.44.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.44.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.45.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.45.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.46.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.46.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.46.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.46.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.46.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.46.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.47.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.47.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.47.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.47.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-22 at 7.47.51 PM.png Executive Assistant Iris: Blaze of Glory (Volume 2, Issue 5) Orchid and Violet have freed Iris from Villone's mind control. Can they also free Rose and bring an end to Villone's schemes? Category:Western Comics Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Secret Agent Category:Action Category:Dramatic Scene